How Rocky rocked the Kitty
by Relini
Summary: This is a Kitty and Lance fanfic. They met at the beginning of school and it wasn't exactly what you call a good first impression but will they fall for each other? Why not read and find out... lol....Final Chapter UP !
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. Since there are no original characters in this story, by defaut all characters are the property of Marvel.   
  
This is my first fanfic so please, any comment or suggestions, just put it in the review and see if there's something I can do about it!   
  
This is a Kitty/Lance Fanfic.   
  
"How Rocky rocked the Kitty"  
  
Chapter 1: The Meeting   
Summary: After finding out that she has powers, Kitty moved to Bayville and joined the X-Men. Her new school is Bayville High. Doesn't know about the Brotherhood until....   
  
Chapter 1: The Meeting   
  
Kitty Pryde's first day at her new school wasn't exactly the way she planned it. She was awaken earlier than she usually wakes up and now she feels like hell. Before leaving the institute, she was instructed that Jean was to show her around the school since she doesn't know her way around. Scott couldn't go to school today since he was not feeling well. Evan skated his way to the school from the Institute... and Kurt teleported himself there.   
  
~God... where is she~ Kitty thought as she waited on the hallway for Jean. Jean was suppose to meet her before lunch so that they could go to the cafeteria together. She spotted Jean coming to her way with the cheerleading squad and some jocks she hang around with.   
"Hey Kitty... how's it going? Sorry I'm late.... I was just held up by someone," she said giving an eye to Duncan.  
"What are you looking at me for? It's not like we didn't have any fun," Duncan replied and he went to circle Jeans waist.   
~I'm going to gag, I swear I will...~ Kitty thought as Jean giggle as Duncan tickles her.   
"Ummm... like, Jean, aren't you going to introduce us to her," one of Jean friend was saying, pointing at Kitty.  
"Oh right... heh, sorry. Guys this is Kitty. Kitty this is everyone," Jean introduces them.   
"Hey, nice to meet you...," Kitty says as she extends a hand to to the one who asked who she was.   
The cheerleader just look at her and said, "Like, we don't do that anymore you know... and we're cheerleaders... duh"  
Kitty just stared at her.... she looked over at Jean to see if she would defend her. Jean just giggled along with her friends. With what she was seeing... Kitty turned her back and stormed off angrily leaving the seniors laughing at her.   
  
~Gezzz... why I ought to do something about... no Kitty, you're better than that... besides , Jean would totally know since she can read mind.... ok, ok... I'm calm...~ her thoughts was suddenly interrupted as she walk to something hard and stumbled backwards. She was grabbed before she could land on the floor.   
Dumbfounded, she looked up to see who her saviour was and there he was, looking at her like she was crazy.  
"Uhhh.. hellooooooo... are you ok ?" Lance was shouting at her.  
"Ohh, uhh sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." Kitty replied coming out of her thoughts.   
"Well, you better watch where you're going or else," Lance commented out and pushed her back on the lockers, trapping her.   
"You don't need to get mad, I said I was sorry.... gezzz...." Kitty lashed out as she tried to push him back so that she could get away from Lance.  
"Well, sorry's not good enough, is it? What's your name?" Lance stared at her, not even moving an inch. "I'm not going anywhere so you might as well tell me.  
  
"You know, I can take you on.... totally but I don't want to get in trouble," Kitty replies as she stared back. Lance raised an eyebrow.   
Kitty gave up, " Fine, you won, just don't let it get to your head, my name's Kitty Pryde. Now would you get away, last class is going to start and I don't even know where it is."  
~I could show her~ Lance thought~ but then again~   
"Well later Kitty," as Lance walk away, giving her a wink.  
"Hey wait... you didn't tell me your name," Kitty yelled but being Lance, he didn't even bother to turn and he just kept on walking.   
~Wait, why do I want to know. He's a jerk... agghhh.....~ Kitty thought as the bell rang... ~Ohhhh noooooo, must find class.~  
  
She looks at her timetable to see what her class number is.   
~Ok... good, Biology... 402.. that shouldn't be hard to find...~  
She finds her class just before the last bell ring . She looks around and spotted Jean and her friends. Kitty groans as Jean wave to her. She sees an empty seat at the back and goes there to seat, not wanting to seat with Jean and her friends.   
  
The professor comes in and is about to introduces her to the class when a certain someone comes barging in late.   
"Well Mr. Alvers, late again I see," the professor pointed out.   
Kitty stared at the young man whom she had intedcepted with a while ago while Lance just winked at her... giving her a boyish grin.   
~Oh boy...get a grip Kitty.... remember he's a jerk.~  
"Take your seat Lance," the teacher pointed out.  
~So, Mr. Lance Alvers. Hmm... ~   
"Ms. Pryde, please take a seat infront of Mr. Alvers."  
~AHHHHHH... WHY ME...~  
"Yes sir," Kitty replied, going to her seat.   
  
She sits down and tries to pay attention to the teacher as she felt a poke on her back  
~This is going to be a long class.... GOD, TAKE ME NOW ~  
  
********************TO BE CONTINUED**************************  
  
So, what did you think.... what... any comments... tell me... the following chapters will probably be RATED PG... 


	2. More Mutants !

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. Since there are no original characters in this story, by defaut all characters are the property of Marvel.   
  
This is my first fanfic so please, any comment or suggestions, just put it in the review and see if there's something I can do about it!   
  
This is a Kitty/Lance Fanfic.   
  
"How Rocky rocked the Kitty"  
  
Chapter 2: More Mutants ?!?!  
  
~Thank God... it's over~ Kitty thought as the last bell rang for the day. Lance had been poking her back but she intend to ignore it and she did... although her back hurt like crap after being poke at almost a hundred times. She figured Lance would give up by then... but then again, she didn't know how annoying Lance could be.   
She gather up her belongings and left the class before Lance starts talking to her because she felt like screaming her lungs off because of her sore back. Well, at least she tried.   
Lance caught up with her a minute later though.   
  
"Hey Kitty," he says... adding a slap at her back. Kitty let out a supressed scream. She turn around to look at him and pushes him.   
  
"What is your problem... don't do that, my back hurts..."   
  
"Why ?"   
  
~My god, how could he be so dense... grrrrrr...~  
"YOU POKED ME EVERY SECOND AT CLASS" she yelled.   
  
"I knew that, I was just being sarcastic. Look, I'm sorry I hurt your back,... I was only doing it so you would talk to me."  
  
Kitty only replied, "get lost you jerk," turning her back and tries to leave but Lance just grab her wrist.   
  
"Dammit Kitty, don't do that," Lance tells Kitty as she struggles to get free.   
  
"I can do whatever I want. You've done nothing but to make my first day miserable... I already got enough from Jean and her so called friends, I don't need it from you," she replies, pulling her wrist free although not really succeding at what she was doing.  
  
"Hey, you know Jean? What did she do ?" Lance asked.  
  
"Know her, I live with the woman for crying out loud."  
  
At that answer, Lance growl... he couldn't believe Kitty is with the X-Men. The Brotherhood and the X-Men had always been enemies. He doubts Kitty knew that since she never made any comment about it.  
  
"Uhh.... Lance, HELLOOOOO, let go of me," Kitty muttered as Lance dozed of into his thoughts.  
  
Meanwhile, Jean was looking for Kitty since they are suppose to get to the Institute together.   
She spotted her arguing with Lance.   
~So typical.... now why am I not surprise~ she approach the two bickering student in the hallway.  
  
"Lance let go of her," Jean told Lance, which Lance just ignored. He knew this would happen sooner or later. It would either be Jean or Scott from the X-Geek, as he call it, that always told him or the Brotherhood off.   
  
"Get lost red, this is none of your business."   
  
"I'll have you know that she..."   
  
She was cut off by Lance. "Oh, I know exactly that she is one of you."  
  
They obviously forgotten Kitty at that moment who wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"Just let go of her Alvers ....."  
  
"Or else what.... hurt me with your mutant powers... come on Jean, you know better that show your powers to the public." Lance lashed out at the telepath.   
  
Kitty gasped out. Lance obviously know they were mutant. She got thinking that Lance might be a mutant too. But then, the professor never told her about other mutants. ~Maybe he never got the chance. I mean, I did try to avoid them all since I was so creeped out~  
She noticed that Lance wasn't holding her hands captive anymore and that she was obviously forgotten byt the two, who was still going at it. ~Now is my chance~  
Kitty looked around to see if anyone was looking and phased through her locker.   
  
She called Logan to pick her up. He wasn't exactly happy when he got there and started asking a lot of questions like where Jean was... etc. Kitty on the other hand wasn't paying attention. She couldn't get her mind off that there might be more mutants out there. ~I can't believe I didn't ask the professor about this~   
  
"Half-pint... are you listening to me?" Logan questioned out.   
  
"Uhh... yeah, sorry..." Kitty lied. Logan just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She was never good at lying. Besides she couldn't lie specially with the professor... he could read mind.   
When they got to the Institute... she was called out by the professor.  
  
"Hello Kitty, how was your first day at school," Xavier asked out as he offered her a seat. "I hope you didn't have any trouble at all."  
  
"Well, I had a great day," she replied sarcastically.   
  
Xavier raised a questioning brow.   
  
"Sorry professor, I just had a hard day."  
  
"Didn't Jean show you around ?"   
  
~Might as well tell him... he CAN read mind... he'll know if I'm lying... but then what about Jean.~  
~Pssshh.. what about her? I'd like to get her in trouble .... nooo, I won't... I'm not like that... not like her~  
"She was kind of busy professor but we're in the same class as biology so I she "kind of" help me with that."  
  
Xavier frowned at that. "I'll have a word with her, don't worry."  
  
"No, it's ok professor, I mean, I didn't really need help so it was ok."  
  
"I see well, go on then." as he tried to go back to his work.  
  
"Professor, can I ask you something before I go."  
  
He put the papers down and told her to continue.   
  
"Well, there was this guy... his name is Lance Alvers..." kitty notice at the mentioned of Lance's name, the professor frowned, " uhh... is he a mutant too?"  
  
"Yes he is." sensing that Kitty needed more explanation, he continued , " he isn't with us though."  
"There are a lot of mutants out there like us."  
  
"Then why aren't they here with us too? Are there more institute like this too?"  
  
"Well, not really. They don't call it institute. Some of them like to cause trouble......." The professor went on with his explanation as Kitty learns more about mutants. After a good half hour, the professor thought he did a pretty good cover of what she needed to know so he sends her off to do her homeworks, if she have some.  
  
Going to her room... Kitty intercepted with Jean, who didn't look too happy.  
  
"Kitty, where were you... I've been looking for you for ten minutes at school when you disappeared." she says angrily. "Why did you leave without me. Now I'm going to be in trouble."  
  
"No you won't, Calm down. If you and Lance haven't been busy attacking each other with nonesense, then you would have known I came home." ~Somehow, calling here home seems weird~   
  
Jean could just come up with "whatever" and left Kitty down the hall... slamming her bedroom door.  
  
~Great, just great~ was her last thought as she went home to do her work.  
  
*******************************TO BE CONTINUED**************************************  
  
A/N: Uhh.... how about that ? Did ya like it... did ya', did ya', did ya' .... ? Lol... more chapters coming up....   
  
*This is a fanfic I made up... Kitty never met the Brotherhood before. I didnt' continue it from any of the TV SERIES, if any of you are wondering. 


	3. New Best Friend

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. Since there are no original characters in this story, by defaut all characters are the property of Marvel.   
  
This is my first fanfic so please, any comment or suggestions, just put it in the review and see if there's something I can do about it!   
  
This is a Kitty/Lance Fanfic.   
  
"How Rocky rocked the Kitty"  
  
Chapter 3: New Best Friend   
  
~How nice... quiz, the first day too... I feel so welcome now~ Kitty thought as she was studying for a quiz the next day her roomate, Rogue, came in.   
  
"Hey Rogue, what's up?" Kitty tried to make conversation.  
  
~Not much of a talker~ Kitty noted as Rogue just look at her and gave nod. She flop down on the bed, took her CD player out and just listened to music.   
~I should ask her about those Brotherhood the professor talked about. He said they are the only mutant with us that goes to our school. I wonder how many members they have~ Kitty thought. She didn't notice Rogue looking at her with an amused look.   
  
~She looks so funny, thinking like that~ she pointed out as Kitty sat crossing her legs and had her pen pointing at her head. ~I should be nice to her since she's new and everything. Maybe she won't be so bad after all.~  
  
"Hey Kitty... what were you reading?" Rogue asked, walking to her side.  
  
Kitty was a little surprise. She wasn't paying attention at all when Rogue got up and walked to her.   
  
"Ohh... ummm, it's for Biology. We have a quiz tomorrow." she replied.  
  
"They always do that on the first day. I had that teacher last year and he usually gives up quizzes when we're not expecting it. Ya better watch out." Rogue warned.  
  
"Thanks for the tip."  
  
"So how was your first day?"   
  
Kitty groaned inwardly to the question. Somehow the question seem to irritate her.   
  
Rogue, being 'observant' (lol... trying to make it interesting) noticed this.  
  
"I guess it didn't go that well," Rogue commented.   
  
"You think?"   
  
"Tell me what happened. Since we're roommate, we might as well be nice to each other since we're stuck together."   
  
"Geee... you make it sound like it's a bad thing," Kitty said dryly.   
  
The gothic girl just giggle. (If somehow, somehow... you cannot imagine Rogue giggle, Try really really hard... lol)   
  
"Just spill it 'kay. It's not like it's that bad."   
  
At that moment, Kitty just seemed to have lost all her sense and started laughing out loud.   
  
"Uhh... heh... Kitty, you're kinda scaring me. Heheh. I'll just go downstairs for a bit." Rogue chuckled nervously as she began to head for the door.   
  
"No, wait Rogue, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I guess I was just having a nervous break down. Actually, I never had one before. You think this is good for my health?" Kitty asked jokingly and she starts to laugh again. This time though, Rogue joined in just for the heck of it. It's not like it was going to cause any harm. Suddenly, a knock came through the door.   
  
"Who is it," Rogue asked.  
  
"Uhhh... are you guys ok?" came a male voice.  
  
"Is that Scott?" Kitty asked as she could not recognize it.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Rogue wasn't exactly sure either. After laughing like that, she couldn't think straight.   
~Why were we laughing again?~   
  
"Uhh... girlsssss... hello ?" came a questioning voice.   
  
"Oh right... we're fine. We we're just having fun. Girl to girl chat, you know." Rogue replied through the door.   
  
On the other side of the door. Scott pondered. ~ Rogue having fun. Hard to imagine. She never got along well with Jean.... wonder why~  
~Either I'm crazy or the world is coming to an end~  
  
"Well, uh, ok then, I'll be leaving now." Scott informed the two girls who was suddenly became quiet.  
  
After Scott was out of earshot, Kitty questioned, " you think he's scared yet."  
  
"I don't doubt it a bit. He probably thinks he's going crazy."  
  
"Why?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Well, I've never really gotten along with Jean and the others. We just do the casual talk, like just Hi, Hello, or bye... that kind. We never really talk."  
  
"Oh, well, you have me now... heh."Kitty said sheepishly.  
  
"I guess I do. Besides, Jean hangs out with those ditzy cheerleader." Rogue commented.   
  
"I guess Jean is a ditz to huh," laughed Kitty.   
  
Then the laughing started again. ( I swear, I have no idea why they're laughing so much.. lol)  
  
The next morning, Rogue and Kitty went downstairs to have breakfast, Jean was giving them weird looks.   
  
~I wonder what is wrong with her~ Kitty thought and looked at Rogue who just shrugged.  
  
"Kitty, sounds like you having Rogue as your roommate." Xavier stated.   
  
"Yeah, professor, she's a lot of fun." she replied.   
  
"That's good, making new friends is good." he said as he returned to his breakfast.   
  
Jean didn't like it a bit as the two new friends liked each other so much. She didn't want to look bad in front of the others. She tried to read Rogue's mind but found out later that she couldn't.  
~Damn that Rogue... she's probably using that technique she got when she was still with the Brotherhood.Hmmm....~  
  
"Hey half-pint... you have to come home early... we have training this afternoon," (guess who said that, lol, yup... Logan) Logan informed her, " you too Rogue."  
  
"Alright Mr. Logan," Kitty replied somewhat weirdly.She never knew what to call him.   
  
Rogue looks at her and thinks ~MR. LOGAN.... ahhaahah~ (lol... sorry, couldn't help it)  
  
As if Kitty knew what she was thinking. She shrugged and just grinned.   
  
The didn't notice Jean giving them bad looks at all.   
  
******************TO BE CONTINUED****************************  
  
A/N: Sounds like someone's jealous. Lol,.... poor Jean... sorry Jean fans. I couldn't help it. I kinda don't like her. Heheh.. anyways... next chapter will be up pretty soon so don't forget to come back. 


	4. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. Since there are no original characters in this story, by defaut all characters are the property of Marvel.   
  
This is my first fanfic so please, any comment or suggestions, just put it in the review and see if there's something I can do about it!   
  
This is a Kitty/Lance Fanfic.   
  
"How Rocky rocked the Kitty"  
  
Chapter 4: A New Beginning   
  
Kitty felt like her world was coming together again. She haven't felt like that in ages.   
~I hope school would be better today than yesterday... well, I have Rogue to hang out with now so I guess it wouldn't be so bad~   
  
As she and Rogue walk down the hallway, Lance and the Brotherhood were at their locker, staring at them.   
  
"Looks like there's a new member of the X-Geek." commented Todd.  
  
"Geee.. you notice," Pietro replied sarcastically, "you think they would get someone who would be stronger than that. They can barely beat us."  
  
"She sure looks hot though," Lance mumbled out loud without even thinking as his friends just look at him like he was crazy.  
~Uhh... heh, did I just say that out loud.............. well, no duh, why else would they be looking at me like that~ he thought, slapping his forehead.  
  
Pietro gave a smirked, " looks like Lancey-boy here gots the hot for the new X-Geek."   
  
"Don't call her that, she's not a geek," Lance defended Kitty, "well, at least I think she isn't."  
  
"How about we make this more a little interesting. I bet you that in a week, you can't make her go out with you," Pietro challenge, with the guys cheering on the background, "how about it yo!!"   
  
"Fine, you're on," Lance accepted with pleasure.  
  
"This is going to be great, I bet on with Pietro," said Toad enthusiastically while the Blob vote on for Lance.  
  
"And while we're at it, whoever loses do all of our chores for a month," Pietro said, being confident and all.  
  
"Alright, but I'm telling you Maximoff, YOU ARE GOING DOWN," Lance replied.... ~I'm going to get her, you'll see~ (He sounds evil doesn't he)  
  
Kitty and Rogue was walking past by when the Brotherhood just stared at them. When they weren't able to hear them, Kitty asked, "ok, what was that all about, it was soooo creepy."  
  
"Oh, those guys are harmless."  
  
"Hhuh... ?"  
  
"Oh that's right, you didn't know. Well, I used to live with them. They are called the Brotherhood." Rogue explained.  
  
"You used to live with them? Why?"  
  
"Well because they wanted me to join. They were nice at first. It was kinda suspicious though since I didn't know them, they just told me that they knew about my "powers" ," Rogue said qouting the word and chuckled.   
  
"So, what's it like, I mean the whole thing with the Brotherhood, is their house the same as the Institute," Kitty asked.  
  
"Far from it. It was really ... uhh, how can I say this without tinting their name, it was unique. I've never seen a place like that before."  
  
"Wow, sounds nice, can we go and visit, since you're friend with them and all," Kitty said curiously. (ever heard of "curiousity killed the cat"... lol.. hahaha)  
  
"Well, I have to ask... ," Rogue said just to be cut off by Kitty.  
  
"Great," Kitty replied as she spotted the Brotherhood walking towards them. "Here they come now."  
  
"Hey guys," Rogue greeted. They all said hey at the same time.  
  
"Uh, guys, I was thinking, even though the X-Men and Brotherhood don't get along, can we come and visit your place?" Rogue asked hopefully... she wanted to see Kitty's face was when they get there. ~It'll be so funny~  
  
The guys eyed the two girls suspiscously. "Why," was the replied they got.  
  
"Well, I kinda miss the place, you know, something like that," Rogue spit out.   
  
"YOU miss the PLACE, what about US, you know, the people who lives there. Don't you mean US not the PLACE," Pietro looked at her.   
  
"No, I meant the PLACE not YOU guys," Rogue said with a Kitty laughing in the background.   
  
"Why you little....."   
  
"Calm down Pietro, I know you hav the hots for Rogue but you don't need to get all brutal on her for not missing you," Lance joked. (Can you believe that... Lance? joking? wow)  
  
"Grrrr... I'll get you back for that," said a very red Pietro. As for Rogue, she was also turning red.  
  
Kitty could not believe, Rogue liked, no LIKES Pietro.   
~Hmm.. wonder what she sees in that guy~ she thought as she stared at Pietro.   
  
Lance noticing this, suddenly gets all jealous and walks away.   
  
"Hey Lance, where are you going dude," Todd yelled out.   
  
"None of your goddamn business," was the reply he got.  
(Tsk, tsk tsk, temper, temper)  
  
Worried, Kitty runs after Lance and 'tries' to talk to him.   
  
"Uhh, Lance is something the matter," Kitty asked.  
  
Lance was kind of surprise. ~What the...~  
"What do you want," Lance growled out.  
  
"Well, since we're on the same class, we might as well go there together.... that is, if you don't mind," she said shyly. (They have the same first class and last class)  
  
"Fine, whatever, just don't get all talkative and stuff."  
  
Kitty walks faster and goes in front of him and stops, "What is wrong with you? I'm just trying to be nice."   
  
Lance looks at her, "why?"  
  
Kitty looks at him and says, " I want to start over, I want us to become friends. You know, yesterday wasn't a very good start."  
  
"Gee.. you're very observant, aren't you," Lance said sarcastically.~ What the hell am I doing... she's being nice... this is my chance.~  
  
Kitty shakes her head and just leave.   
  
"No, Kitty wait. I'm sorry. Something just got me into a bad mood."  
  
"Well, you got quite a temper there, CONTROL IT!!" she shouted.   
~How come life has to be so complicated~   
  
Lance looks at her and starts to laugh. "I like your style. Fiesty," he commented out making Kitty blush. "Come on, let's get to class," he exclaimed, dragging Kitty with him.   
  
As they enter the class, the girls looked at Kitty like she had just grown horns on her head.   
~Wonder what's bugging them~   
Lance started walking but turn back to look at Kitty just standing there. Lance grab her hand and led her through the back. As they were walking to the back,Kitty couldn't believe what she was hearing, 'can you believe that, she's with the guy', 'she's probably going out with him', 'well then, that makes her a whore', 'everyone knows that he goes out with girls just to get some, if you know what I mean', 'oh I heard that all the girls he'd gone out with knows it and want it as badly'.  
She noticed that while the girls talk about them, the guys were giving Lance dangerous looks. As if looks could kill, Lance would be a dead man by now.   
~I'm going to have to talk to him. Wonder why they all think that. It couldn't be true could it.   
  
The class went on uncomfortably for Kitty as for everyone just gave her and Lance bad looks.  
So much for a new beginning.  
**********************TO BE CONTINUED**********************************  
  
A/N: SORRY IF THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT. Siblings can be soooo annoying. Anyways.... next chapter is coming up soon. I'll do the best I can. 


	5. On the way

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. Since there are no original characters in this story, by defaut all characters are the property of Marvel.   
  
This is my first fanfic so please, any comment or suggestions, just put it in the review and see if there's something I can do about it!   
  
This is a Kitty/Lance Fanfic.   
  
"How Rocky rocked the Kitty"  
  
Chapter 5: On the way.  
  
After like it forever, the bell rang as the first class finishes.   
  
"Lance, can we talk," Kitty asked as they leave class.   
  
Lance knew what Kitty was going to ask and he didn't want to talk about how people makes up rumor about him.   
  
"Can we talk after school, I have things to do right now, k?" Lance rushed off leaving a confuse Kitty standing in the hallway.   
  
On a not so far away part of the hallway, (lol) Scott spotted Kitty trying to talk to Lance and wonder why Kitty would want to talk to him and approach her.   
  
"Hey Kitty, what's up?"   
  
"Oh, nothing much, I just need to go to my locker to get my books for my next class," Kitty answered.  
~I wonder when he's going to ask the question~ Kitty thought as she knew that Scott doesn't like Lance at all, by the way Jean reacted yesterday, she didn't doubt a bit that he dislike Lance too.  
  
"I see, what did Alvers want with you. He didn't hurt you, did he?"  
  
~Knew it~  
"No, Scott, Lance didn't hurt me. Why would he."   
  
"It's obvious the professor didn't tell you anything about him. He's part of the Brotherhood you know." Scott warned.   
  
"I already knew that Scott," Kitty rolled her eyes.   
~I should tell him that me and Rogue are going to the Brotherhood's later~ she noted but thinking that Scott wouldn't let her, she decided not to.  
  
Jean was walking towards them when Kitty spotted her.   
~Uhh, got to get out of here~  
"Uhm... sorry Scott but I have to my locker ok ?"  
  
"Well, ok, see ya later Kitty." Scott said as Kitty leaves.   
  
Jean noticing this asked, "where's she going suddenly?"  
  
"Oh she have to go to her locker. She needed to go a while ago but I kinda wanted to talk to her about Alvers."  
  
"Yeah, do you think there's nothing going on between them. I mean I saw her last time with him and they looked like they were a couple fighting," Jean lied. They didn't really look like a couple. They were just fighting and she went to the middle of it.   
  
"Now that you mention that. I saw her later talking to Lance."  
  
"Want to spy on them?" Jean asked.   
  
"I don't think that's a good idea. I mean if Kitty saw us, it wouldn't be pretty." Scott warned.  
  
"Awww come on, they won't see us." Jean pursuade him.   
  
"Well, ok, I have nothing to do later anyways. How about we meet by my locker and follow them from there." Scott suggested.   
  
"Sure... I have to cancel with Duncan tonight. We were going to do something."  
  
Scott eyed Jean as she blushes. He still liked her. He knew that she had already taken the next step with Duncan. She told him so but without details.  
~I would have freaked if she told me details. Ewww... don't want to hear it, I don't even want to remember it~  
  
"Well, later Jean."Scott said his goodbye.   
  
"Don't be late."  
  
After a long day, school was finally over.   
Kitty met Rogue at her locker and they headed for Pietro's locker.   
  
"Do you think they'll be there and didn't ditch us." Kitty asked.  
  
"I hope not because if they did, they are so going to be in so much trouble. Besides, they said they'll wait, and they will."  
  
The two girls saw them waiting where they should be and Rogue smiled at that.  
~They've always acted tough on the outside even though they know that I when we were living together they were really nice. Kinda decent actually~  
  
"You two sure took your time," Maximoff smirked.  
  
"Yeah, so, like what are you going to do about it huh," Rogue challenged.   
  
~Oh boy, is it getting hot in here or what~ Kitty commented.   
After they had been talking last night, she knew that Rogue had some kind of feeling for him but she never showed him.  
  
"We should go," Kitty said breaking the tensed glare of the two.   
  
What they didn't know was Jean and Scott spying on them.  
  
"I can't believe those two. Where are they going with them?" asked the telepath.   
  
"I don't know, good thing you asked me to follow them. The professor isn't going to like this at all. We were suppose to have our training today too."  
  
"Well, I think they forgot about that or else they wouldn't be going with them," Jean said.  
  
"Come on, they are leaving. We can't lose them but we can't be too near either, they'll see us."   
  
~Alright, this is going to be good. The professor is sure to ground them or something.~  
Jean smirked at that. She didn't like it when she doesn't get the glory just like last night or this morning.  
  
They jumped on to Scott's car and followed them.   
  
When they got to the Brotherhoods house, Kitty thought she'd never seen such a pigsty.   
  
"Oh my," she said shocked.   
  
*************************TO BE CONTINUED*********************************  
  
A/N: I'm trying to finish this so bear with me.   
Any comments or suggestions.. put it in review. There'll be a couple more chapters before it finishes. 


	6. The Date

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. Since there are no original characters in this story, by defaut all characters are the property of Marvel.   
  
This is my first fanfic so please, any comment or suggestions, just put it in the review and see if there's something I can do about it!   
  
This is a Kitty/Lance Fanfic.   
  
"How Rocky rocked the Kitty"  
  
Chapter 6: The Date  
  
"Oh my," she said shocked.   
"Wow, you're house looks,"Kitty said not able to finish.   
  
"Oh, it always looks like this," Rogue interjected. She had to contain her laughter when she saw Kitty's face.   
  
"Well, you've seen the house, leave the house already," Pietro said impatiently.   
  
Rogue gave him a frown, " well now, we love you too Pietro," she said sarcastically.   
  
"No wait, Kitty, can I talk to you?" Lance asked Kitty, but before Kitty could even answer, he grabbed her hand and drag her outside with him.   
  
"Something wrong Lance?" Kitty asked.  
  
"No," Lance replied.   
  
"Well, what is it," she asked impatiently not able to take the awkwardness.  
  
"I was just wondering if you'd want to go out sometimes?" he spit out.   
  
"Really?" Kitty asked. She had been wondering if he'd ever asked her out.   
  
"Yeah, I know the rumors didn't exactly gave me a good reputation but they weren't true." he replied, " I'm not like that."  
  
"What are you like, Lance," asked Kitty.  
  
"Well, why don't you come and see, come on Kitty, say yes and if we aren't compatible at all or we don't think we have any chemistry, then we don't need to go out. And we can be really truthfull, like when we're on the date and you think it's pointless, just say so and I could take you home," he explained.   
  
"Alright, you've got a deal," she smiled.   
  
Lance grinned and took her hand and pull her towards him to an embrace.   
  
Jean and Scott saw everything of course, and Jean blurted out.   
"I can't believe her. What's she doing with him. She's too good for him."  
  
"Well, I guess Alvers have a soft side after all," Scott said sheepishly. "He had just better not hurt her," he warned in that brotherly tone of his.  
  
"What do you mean," Jean said it more in a statement than a question. "Don't you listen at all. I heard he asked a lot of women for only one thing."  
  
"Come on Jean, you don't listen to those kind of stuff do you?" Scott frowned.  
  
Jean couldn't believe it. Scott ws defending Lance. This is weird, she thought.  
  
"Come on, let's go home," Scott said.  
  
"The professor is so going to get mad when he finds out about this," Jean smirked.   
  
"Don't tell the prof. Let Kitty and Rogue tell him. It would be better for them. Besides, I don't think they are able to hide it," Scott stated.   
  
Jean just went in the car without saying anything. I guess I could just leave it alone, she thought, she didn't tell the professor about her first day of school, she thought as they left.  
  
Rogue came out later, slamming the door behind her, startling the two couple on the front of the house. The two suddenly broke apart, they had been sitting on the porch and had been hugging. Before Kitty could stand up, Lance held her down and whispered,"don't forget," and gave her a light kiss on her cheek. Kitty just winked at him as she left with Rogue.   
  
"Ready to go down Maximoff 'cause I win," Lance said proudly.   
  
Lance entered the house grinning from ear to ear. He had asked Kitty out and she agreed. He remembered his bet with Pietro and decided that if Kitty finds out, she's never going to speak to him again so she decided to do what he usually wouldn't do. Before the date he decided that he will tell Kitty everything. At least we'll be alone and I could always stop her and make her listen, he thought. He enters the house and finds his friends watching T.V. on the couch, except for Pietro who was frowning. I guess the talk with Rogue didn't go too well, he thought.   
  
Pietro saw Lance standing on the door, thinking. That's a first, Lance thinking, whoa, he thought.   
  
"Hey Lover boy, did you ask her or what?" he asked.   
  
"Sure did, pay up Maximoff. You lost, why don't you start cleaning now." Lance said in a smirked.   
  
"Yeah right, you're lying," Pietro accused.   
  
"Nope, we're going tomorrow," Lance replied. "so I suggest you start cleaning. The house will probably spotless for a month. Was our bet for a month?" Lance teased. I guess this is a good bet since the house will be clean, he thought, I hope Kitty will think of that, at least. (lol)  
  
On the way home, Rogue looked really pissed off. I wonder what happened, she thought, giving a glance at Rogue. I bet it has something to do with Pietro. That guy can be such a jerk, he's always rude to her, she sighed as she leaned back on the car seat. Guys, she thought, at least I have a date with Lance. I never notice before but he is really handsome, just thinking about it makes me feel weird inside. As they reach the institute, they were greeted by Logan, who didn't look too happy. That's when they realize that they had a training this afternoon, which they forgot.   
  
"Where were you guys?" he frowned, "we had a training, I told you so this morning. Did you and the others went out together," Logan asked.  
  
"What do yo mean," Rogue asked.  
  
"Jean and Scott just came minutes earlier than you guys," Logan explained. " The professor wants to see you so you better go put your stuff away and meet him in the study," Logan continued.   
  
Hmm... wonder where Jean and Scott were, Kitty thought. And I can't believe I forgot about the training. I hope I don't get grounded. Agh.   
  
Kitty and Rogue went directly to Xavier's office and saw Jean and Scott there. The professor didn't look very happy.   
  
"Rogue, Kitty, sit down." he offered them. "Jean, Scott, you may go."   
  
When Jean and Scott were gone, the professor asked, "where were you two, and I want an honest answer."  
  
"We were with some friends professor," Rogue covered up.   
  
"Really, is that true Kitty?" he asked.   
  
"Yes professor," Kitty replied. It's not like that was a lie or something, they did went out with some friends, they just didn't tell him who they were.   
  
"I see, well, if you have to do that again sometimes, you have to call or tell us, is that clear," he said, not really looking angry or anything.  
  
"Yes, professor, we wouldn't have missed the training if we didn't forget, that's the truth," Kitty defended.  
  
"Just don't let it happen again," the professor said.   
  
"So we don't get any punishment?" Rogue asked.   
  
"No, but only for this time, Kitty is new here, she didn't know any better, although I want you to know the rules and not break them, understand?" he asked the two ladies.  
  
"Yes, professor," they said in unison.   
  
"Alright, go on."   
  
"'Night professor," said Kitty before they left.   
  
They were walking to their room when Kitty asked, "do we have a curfew on weekends, I mean it is Friday tomorrow."   
  
"Not that I know of," Rogue replied. "why going somewhere?"   
  
"Lance asked me out," Kitty whispered as they entered their room.   
  
"Ohh, are you going to tell the prof?" Rogue asked.   
  
"Do you think he'll mind me going out with Lance," Kitty asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure, but it would be better if you told him then you wouldn't need to sneak around." Rogue advice her.  
  
"I guess, do you have any homework," Kitty said, changing the subject.   
  
"Not really. We had a substitute today on Chemistry and that's the only thing I'm worried about." she replied.   
  
"Why? Are you failing or something?" Kitty asked.   
  
"Not failing but the professor wants better grades so I kinda have to do better," she explained.   
  
"That's cool, but doesn't he pressure you?" Kitty asked.   
  
"No, not at all, sometimes, he tutores me himself, when he's not busy, that is."   
  
Kitty laughed, " what is his job anyway. I'm kinda lost on that one."  
  
Rogue scratched her head, " know what, me too," she said as she laughed along.   
  
Kitty stopped and looked at her.   
  
"What," Rogue asked.  
  
"Where do you think Jean and Scott were, don't you think it's suspicious that they missed the training," Kitty asked.   
  
"Yeah, now that you mentioned it, they never really miss training, specially Scott, if you know what I mean." Rogue rolled her eyes.   
  
"Do you like Scott," Kitty asked out from nowhere.   
  
"Why," Rogue frowned, where'd that come frowm.   
  
"Well, I thought you like Pietro and then there's Scott.... " Kitty explained only to get cut off by Rogue.   
  
"Me like Pietro... noooooo, it's totally the opposite. He's like a brother to me. He's just mad that I left the group that's all." she explained.   
  
Kitty looked confuse, " so you like Scott?"  
  
"Well, kinda.... I'm not sure because I think he likes Jean."   
  
"Like ewwwwwww... seriously. Jean is grossed. She's totally not a virgin anymore and she fools around with that Duncan guy."   
  
Rogue laughed at this. She couldn't believe Kitty was saying this. She had never swore before.   
"Well, speaking of Jean, I think I should teach you how to block her when she tries to read your mind because with that stuff on your head, she won't like it," she informed.   
  
"Where'd you learn how to do that," Kitty asked.   
  
"When I was with the Brotherhood. They taught me how."  
  
"Do the others know." Kitty asked.  
  
"No, of course not. Here come on, I'll teach you."   
  
Rogue teach Kitty, and couple of hours later, she had gotten it. More practice and she would be better, thought Rogue, and the Jean won't be able to go through her mind if she wants to, she smiled.  
  
***************************TO BE CONTINUED******************************  
  
A/N: FEEDBACKS.... FEEDBACKS..... I NEED FEEDBACKS..... TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ... ANY COMMENTS OR WHAT SO EVER ... WRITE IT IN THE REVIEW... THANKS =) 


	7. Understanding !

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is the property of Marvel and Kids WB. Since there are no original characters in this story, by default all characters are the property of Marvel.  
  
This is my first fanfic so please, any comment or suggestions, just put it in the review and see if there's something I can do about it!  
  
This is a Kitty/Lance Fanfic.  
  
"How Rocky rocked the Kitty"  
  
Chapter 7: Understanding  
  
The next day of school, Kitty walks happily toward her locker. Last night was great. Lance had asked her out and she learned how to block mind reading. She was humming when Lance approached her.  
  
Putting his hands over her eyes, "Guess who?"  
  
Kitty smiled. She knew that voice but pretended not to, "Hmmm. oh, Nathan, right? That hottie in Geometry class."  
  
Lance pretended to act hurt, "Ouch!! That's not nice, you know."  
  
"Who said I was nice?"  
  
Lance smiled and put his arms around her waist. "Ready for tonight?"  
  
"Definitely," she answered.  
  
He gave her a little kiss in her forehead, "Listen, I have something to tell you later so can we meet after school?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Is everything okay? You sound pretty worried."  
  
"Of course, I'll meet you here after school okay?" he waited for Kitty to nod, "now, I have to leave because I see Summers and Red are coming," kissing her softy before he left.  
  
Scott and Jean, of course, saw the whole thing and approach her. They both said 'hey' to her.  
  
"Looks like you and Lance are getting a little too comfy with each other," Jean frowned.  
  
Scott frowned too although not at Kitty but at Jean. He told her not to bug her about Lance but it seems that she doesn't listen.  
  
"And what is be wrong with that?" Kitty asked, annoyed.  
  
"Well, you do know that he has a bad reputation. Why are you hanging out with him anyway?" Jean said harshly.  
  
"That, would be none of your business," Kitty said, getting mad as the minute go by.  
  
"I think it is. We do live together and we have to look out for each other. And when we think someone is making a BIG mistake, we tell her," she replied.  
  
"You mean, YOU tell them even though the others don't agree with YOU," Kitty said emphasizing the words.  
  
"You shouldn't hang out with him and the Brotherhood, they're bad influence," she said.  
  
And when Kitty frowned, she defended herself. "Besides, you should be a little more thankful that we're here to help you."  
  
"Help me? More like trying to tell me what to do," Kitty replied. Before Jean could reply Kitty continued, "before you go on poking your nose where it doesn't belong maybe you should look at yours first. I mean, you go out with Duncan and fool around with him," she heard Jean's gasp of outrage, and Scott's 'ahem' but she still went on, "and just because he's a jock and a popular one at that, doesn't mean we like him." Kitty started to walk away and turned around one more time and yelled, "WE DON'T LIKE HIM! HE'S A PERVERT AND SO ARE HIS FRIENDS!" The students turn and stare at them. Jean's friends came and started asking what they were talking about. Jean couldn't believe Kitty had just made a scene. She couldn't believe she had shouted at her too. Scott didn't even defend her. She growled at that.  
  
Scott didn't even do anything about it. He just stood there in shock. Who knew Kitty could be so. uh, what was the word, feisty. He looked at Jean who had a look of outrage in her face. He couldn't help but smile. The whole thing was actually hilarious for him. He watched as Jean told her friends what had happened and they all frowned. He knew for sure that the group would get back at her. They always do that when someone crosses them.  
  
Kitty walked to her first class. Taking her seat, she tried to calm down and recall what had just happened. She couldn't believe she had just done that. She never makes scene. Jean's going to get back at her for sure. She put her hands over her face. Agh, I just have the whole thing worse. It's a good thing I didn't shout out that she wasn't a virgin anymore, she thought. Then smiled at the idea. When the bell ring, she tried to forget what had happened and pay attention.  
  
About lunchtime, the whole story was spread around. When she walked into the cafeteria, the jocks and cheerleaders were giving her death stares. She tried to ignore them and walked to the cafeteria line to get some food.  
  
She was sitting with Rogue, Scott, Evan, and Kurt when Duncan and the other jocks came over with the cheerleaders came to their table. Duncan looked at her and his voice full of venom, "Listen you little bitch, don't you mess with us or else."  
  
"Get lost Duncan," Scott defended her, "and don't call her that."  
  
"What are you going to do about it Summers, and if you're smart, you'll stay out of this," Duncan pushed him and tried to pull Kitty but was stopped by Lance, "Don't touch her!"  
  
Lance pulled Kitty behind him and faced Duncan.  
  
Duncan's eyes darkened, "Stay out of this Alvers, I have no interest in you. Now, get out of the way."  
  
"No! You know Duncan, like Summers said, GET LOST," he arch a brow.  
  
Duncan and his friends tried to surround them but they were stopped by a teacher.  
  
"What's going on here?" Mr. Kelly asked.  
  
"Nothing sir. We were just having a. friendly chat." Duncan said and started to leave, "we'll get you bitch and you too Alvers," he whispered so that Kelly couldn't hear them.  
  
Lance sighed as he watch them exit the cafeteria with Jean smirking behind them. He turned to look at Kitty. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, thank you," she replied.  
  
Lance looked at her. She didn't look too scared. She didn't look scared period. He frowned. She could have been seriously hurt. Why wasn't she scared?  
  
He put an arm around her shoulder. "You know, you should start being more careful."  
  
"I know. What happened with Jean was... unacceptable. I have never done something like that before," she said.  
  
"I think I can imagine that," Lance laughed.  
  
Kitty elbowed him and he winced. "Ouch, I was just kidding."  
  
"I know," she grinned.  
  
"But," Lance continued, "I would have loved to see her face when you did that."  
  
Kitty started to laugh. He can be so funny and romantic if he wanted to.  
  
After school, she met Rogue at her locker.  
  
"Hey," Kitty greeted.  
  
"Hey. Are you okay? About the cafeteria thing I mean," Rogue asked.  
  
"Yeah, that wasn't so bad," Kitty replied.  
  
"You should be more careful. Jean will get her revenge. She's popular and her friends would want to get involve. And after what you said about Duncan, tsk," she warned.  
  
"Yes, I know, I'll be careful. Lance even warned me. Anyway, I'm going to meet Lance, he wanted to tell me something and he said he'll drop me off. Can you tell the professor that we're going to come a little later and I'll tell him the rest," Kitty asked.  
  
Rogue raised a brow. "Please Rogue. It would mean so much to me," Kitty pleaded.  
  
"Oh alright. Just don't go getting yourself into trouble, k?"  
  
"Thanks. I knew I could count on you. We won't be long, I promise," Kitty gave Rogue a hug, to her surprise and left.  
  
Kitty saw Lance was waiting for her in front of the school, leaning on his jeep.  
  
"Hey you, sorry for making you wait. I just needed to talk to Rogue," Kitty said as she went inside the jeep.  
  
Lance smiled, "That's fine," he looked at her, "have Duncan and his idiots bugged you yet?"  
  
Kitty frowned at him, "Yet? Why? Are you waiting for them too?"  
  
"No, just wanted to make sure they didn't touch you."  
  
Kitty smiled. "Well thanks," she leaned to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
Lance laughed, "You know, I could get use to this," and grinned at her.  
  
Kitty gigled. Lance started to drive to the Institute but stopped half a mile away. Kitty gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Why are we stopping?"  
  
Lance looked at her. "I have to tell you something remember," giving her a strained smile.  
  
"Okay. what is it?"  
  
Lance groaned, "Well, I might as well get it out already. You're not going to like it though." He had said it so seriously that Kitty was getting anxious.  
  
"Lance, stop going around. Just tell me," she said exasperatedly.  
  
"Well, you see, when I asked you out, me and Pietro, kind, made a bet that I could go out with you within 48 hours," Lance said hesitantly.  
  
Kitty looked at him, "Hmmm. I see."  
  
Oh boy, this can't be good, he thought. He stared at her and waited for her to say something but when she just looked away and sat back on her seat, he started getting more worried.  
  
"Kitty, say something. Are you mad? What? Talk to me!" he said desperately.  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"Aren't you mad?"  
  
"Yes, I am, but there's no point, really. Why don't you just take me home," she suggested, "you got what you wanted, there's no point in going out."  
  
"But I still want to go out with you."  
  
"Do you really?" Kitty asked, she tried to calm down but he was really getting her angry now, "YOU JUST WANTED TO GO OUT WITH ME BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID BET," she yelled, getting out of the car.  
  
Lance went after her. "No, it's not all like that."  
  
"Why didn't I listen to Jean? She wouldn't have warned me if she didn't have any reasons," she muttered, "I even yelled at her, agh, stupid!"  
  
Lance grab her wrist, "Will you listen? It wasn't like that."  
  
"Let me go. What reason could you have that I want to hear," she tried to pull her hand away but Lance was holding tightly.  
  
"I wanted to go out with you, really, but I didn't know what the guys would think so when Pietro came up with the bet, I accepted because then they would think I'm only going out with you because of the bet," he explained.  
  
Kitty looked at him furiously, and somewhat disappointedly. "What's wrong with going out with me that you needed that kind of a reason. Your friends couldn't think bad of me."  
  
She wasn't struggling now so Lance took the opportunity and held her other hand so that she couldn't get away, but then, she can easily phase out of his grasp. He looked at Kitty and smiled, Kitty probably doesn't even remember her powers at the moment.  
  
"Well, you see, the Brotherhood never liked the X-Men and I would never hear the end of it if they knew I like you," he explained.  
  
"Like I said, there's no point of going out." She pulled her hand out of his grip, "I don't want to go out with someone who wants a secret relationship because he's ashamed of me."  
  
"You're making this so hard," he groaned, "and I'm not ashamed of you."  
  
"Did you think it would be easy?" Kitty answered, "no, wait, why wouldn't you. After all I am just practical and nice Kitty," she smiled sarcastically.  
  
"Fine," he said as he dragged her to his car and drove the other way.  
  
"Where do you think we're going?"  
  
When Lance didn't answer, Kitty looked at him.  
  
"Lance!"  
  
"Well, you want some proof, I'll give you one," Lance muttered as he stopped in front of the Brotherhood's house.  
  
He got out of the car and went to open Kitty's door.  
  
"There's no way I'm getting out of this car," she leaned back, closed the door and crossed her arms.  
  
Lance sighed, "You just have to chose the hard way, don't you."  
  
Lance reopened her door and simply hauled her up over his shoulder. He clamped her legs so that she could stay still with one arm and close the door with the other.  
  
Completely shock, Kitty didn't know what had come over him, "Have you lost your mind? Have you completely lost your mind?" She tried to shove her ponytail up to look if anyone was around as he walk down the front steps and across the porch.  
  
He kicked the door open and went to the living room where all the guys were hanging out. They all looked up.  
  
"Hey, Lance, looks like you drag in a cat," Pietro laughed.  
  
"Listen up you losers, I'm going out with Kitty because I like her. Not because of the bet, got it?" he said.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Todd asked.  
  
"Like I said, I LIKE HER!"  
  
"Uh. okay. I think Lance have lost his mind yo!" Pietro laughed.  
  
Lance started to walk down the porch and set her down. He looked at her disbelieving face. "Have enough?"  
  
Kitty couldn't say anything. She was so embarrassed. She simply shoves her hands on his chest and started walking.  
  
"Guess not," Lance muttered and went after her.  
  
He caught her before she could get in the car.  
  
"Not so fast honey."  
  
"Don't you call me honey and don't you dare speak to me," she said fuming. Before Lance could say anything, she screamed, "How could you do that? That was so embarrassing," she put a hand up her face.  
  
"Embarrassing? I thought you wanted me to tell them," he replied, "so what's the problem?" His voice full of laughter.  
  
Kitty looked at him, she couldn't believe it. He thought this was amusing did he now.  
  
"What in the world in funny? Are you laughing at me?"  
  
"No, I wasn't. Damn it! What the hell am I suppose to do? You wanted me to tell them, so I did."  
  
Kitty tried to calm down so that she wouldn't shout. "I didn't want you to do it that way," she cried out, "what you did was humiliating." She wanted to cry now and she doesn't know why. God, it's been a long day.  
  
Lance looked at her. She looked like she was about to cry. He groaned. "Kitty, I was just doing what you wanted me to do."  
  
"I never wanted you to do that."  
  
"Didn't you?" he was backing her up to his jeep.  
  
"What do you think you're doing," she asked as her back was plastered on the jeep.  
  
"Being myself," was his reply.  
  
"You've just better calm down," she suggested before he could advance to her any further.  
  
He looked at her. He could see that panic in her eyes. He still didn't stop. When he was just a foot away from her, he stopped.  
  
"Lance, stop that. You're scaring me," she whispered.  
  
He raised a brow. He grabs her arms, pulled her up her toes and crushed his mouth to hers.  
  
Her mind wanted to protest but her body wasn't exactly cooperating.  
  
Lance stopped and stared at her, "Look Kitty, what is the problem? I told the guys, that's what you were angry about."  
  
Kitty tried to think. Her brain turned into mush when he kissed her, "You know, you just can't kiss me when the mood strikes you or when we're fighting."  
  
"Why not?" he grinned.  
  
"Because it's not fair, that's why!"  
  
"I see," he put his arms around her waist. "Well, back to the problem, what is it that you wanted?"  
  
"Well, I...," she tried to think, "I didn't like the way you handled it. You can't just haul me up your shoulder."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because... it's not decent?"  
  
He laughed, "Cut me some slack, I haven't dated a lot of girls."  
  
Kitty raised a brow. Ok, wrong thing to say, he thought.  
  
"I was angry because I was insulted that you would want to keep our relationship from your friends because they think I'm not good enough," Kitty explained.  
  
"It's not that you're not good enough, it's complicated." he sighed.  
  
"Are we done?"  
  
"Done?" Lance asked.  
  
"Yes, are we done? You know, fighting?" she asked.  
  
"I am. Are you?"  
  
"Yes. Fighting is complicated," she leaned toward his chest.  
  
"Tell me about it.You're such a hard case," he joked.  
  
Kitty poked his chest, "well, at least, it's all cleared up now. Do you really care about me?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Do you think I'd go all that trouble if I didn't," he asked. "Are we still on?"  
  
"On?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, the date?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, of course," she smiled and kissed him.  
  
Lance smiled. "You still want to drop off your stuff at the Institute?"  
  
"Yeah, if you don't mind going back and fort," she giggled.  
  
"Not a problem," he opened the door and let her in.  
  
********************END ( OR IS IT?) **********************  
  
A/N : So what'd you think. It's not that long I know. But I am trying. Anyways... feedbacks... It'd be nice to hear from all of you guys and read what you think of all this. If you have any suggestions, I'm open for it. Thanks!!! 


	8. Author's Note !

Author's Note....   
  
Ummm.. yeah, I think I'm just going to finish it right  
in the 'UNDERSTANDING' chapter. I know it's not good   
to make excuses... but I really don't have time and the  
end in 'understanding' was pretty ok. Lol.. anyway..  
sorry guys. I'll continue it in another story.. It's   
going to be a sequel...   
  
WELL, glad you all understand... thanks for 'understanding'  
hahahha... lol, get it? Fine fine.. IT'S CORNY.   
  
Hehe, Later everyone !! 


End file.
